


Father and Son

by Little_miss_laughs_alot



Series: Making a Change [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith (Voltron) Backstory, Keith's dad has some explaining to do, Platonic voltron, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rated T for language, Reunion Fic, Shiro has a thing or two to say to Keith's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_miss_laughs_alot/pseuds/Little_miss_laughs_alot
Summary: Team Voltron has a surprising encounter.





	Father and Son

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about a half hour because the concept was running through my head incessantly.  
> It's basically a drabble with very little setting right now, but it may be extended at some point, so subscribe if you're interested in reading more. I have a specific backstory in mind, so if I ever manage to get it onto Word, I'll post it.
> 
> This is Gen, and I don't personally write/ship Sheith, (I wrote this with a mentor/brotherly relationship in mind) but feel free to project if that's what you want to do. 
> 
> This happens in some unspecified time in the timeline that I may eventually figure out. But obviously, it's an AU
> 
> Hope you like it!!

Keith froze. Lance was stunned, staring at the man in front of them. The very human man, on a planet thousands of light years away from home, staring back at them.

 

“What the-” Keith choked. Shiro looked at him in concern, but Keith didn’t notice, staring at the man in front of them.

 

“You’re human.” Pidge squinted at him. “How did you get here? You’re not Garrison.”

 

“Did you get abducted?” Lance asked. “We know other species have visited Earth, because of that Earth shop in the space mall.”

 

The man glanced his way, but didn’t answer their questions. “How did y’all get out here?” He asked. 

 

Lance blinked. “Alright, you’re from Texas or something. Not what I was expecting, I’ll admit.”

 

The man stared at him, scarred eyebrow twitching downward. He turned back to look at Keith. “How did you get here?”

 

Keith’s eyes blazed with a sudden fire. 

 

“Is that all you’re interested in?” he demanded. “How about an explanation? It’s been  _ eleven years! _ I fucking thought you were dead!” The man blinked, startled. But Keith wasn’t done. He strode forward. 

 

“You  _ left. _ You left me with a fucking glowing knife and questions that I couldn’t ask anybody, because they’d think I was goddamn insane, and you. were. Gone.” He stopped, chest heaving. The others stared at him. That was possibly the longest utterance they’d ever heard from Keith ever, in the past few months...decaphoebs? that they’d been a team.

 

“So, you know each other?” Lance recovered quickest.  _ “Why not? _ That’s not weird at all. We fly magic space cats, why wouldn’t Keith know the random Texan in the middle of the uncharted galaxy?” His voice pitched high by the end of the sentence, but all in all, he was proud of how calm he was pretending to be.

 

The man ignored him, and so did the others. Lance couldn’t blame them.

 

The man stepped toward Keith, but Keith quickly backed up a step. Shiro and Pidge, stepped forward in unison, standing at Keith’s back defensively, glaring at the man who wisely returned to his former position.

 

“Keith, I…” he stopped. “I owe you an explanation.”

 

“Damn right you do.” Lance was glad he wasn’t drinking anything, because he would have done the spit take to end all spit takes at hearing Shiro swear.

 

Shiro put a protective hand on Keith’s shoulder, and Keith took a deep breath.

 

“If you are who I think you are,” Shiro paused, and Keith nodded ever so slightly, “you have a whole fucking lot of explaining to do.” The man opened his mouth to speak, but Shiro quelled him with a glare.

 

“You left a seven year old alone in the middle of the goddamn desert, with no family, no one to call, nothing but a fucking bike for transportation, and  _ no explanation _ .” Shiro’s voice was ice cold. The man flinched. “Maybe you were abducted, maybe you didn’t have a choice this time, but I don’t think that’s the case,  _ is it? _ ” Shiro asked. 

 

“Keith’s told me about your “trips”, how you would be gone for days, weeks, looking for  _ something _ . Like you didn’t have a kid who needed you. Like what you  _ couldn’t find _ was so much better than anything you actually had right there.” Shiro took a deep, slightly shaky breath. “So forgive me for not giving you the benefit of the doubt, for suspecting that maybe, just maybe, you left on purpose. And I’m sure as hell not forgiving you for that.” 

 

A very long, shocked silence followed this pronouncement. Keith’s hands shook slightly as he turned to look at Shiro, eyes glistening with tears held back by sheer force of will. Shiro gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze, then he let go. Keith stepped forward.

 

“You owe me an explanation.” Keith’s voice was unreadable, and his fists were clenched, one grasping his ever-present knife. “You owe me an explanation, and it’s not going to make up for any of this, and it isn’t for your benefit. I have questions, and you’re the only one who can answer them. 

 

“So you’re going to answer them, and then you’re going to leave me the  _ fuck alone _ . You’re good at that. I’ve done well enough on my own for eleven years, and I don’t _ need  _ you.” His voice broke on the word  _ need _ , and Lance privately thought that he sounded like he was trying to convince himself, but he remained stubbornly steadfast.

 

“Keith…” the man said. “I’m sorry.”

 

Keith closed his eyes. “We’ll see.” With that, he turned around and walked away, leaving them all in silence.


End file.
